


Properly Groomed

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "Now, settle down and grow a proper beard! ...my liege."





	Properly Groomed

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Coarse" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). And yet again, no angst. You do realize I'll have to write something completely awful just to make up for all this happiness, right? *grin* This is entirely [](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/profile)[edoraslass](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/)'s fault...I was minding my business, and she drops a bunny at my feet who then proceeds to gnaw at my ankle. *grin* The paragraph about growing a proper beard is hers, many thanks for letting me use it in this little bit of silliness. Warning for slightly OOC Faramir, I suppose. Or not. *grin*

Every detail of the coronation had been argued about until Aragorn was dizzy from keeping track--but at last it was done, all argument over. He rose to go, only to be stared down by Faramir.

"There's one more thing to discuss. You can't possibly go to your coronation with that coarse excuse for a beard on your chin! You'll embarrass the _entire kingdom._ Now, settle down and grow a proper beard! ...my liege."

Aragorn sighed and sat down. Perhaps he'd been a little hasty in appointing Faramir as his Steward. It was going to be a *very* long kingship...


End file.
